streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
StreamTeam Mapping Wiki
Welcome to the StreamTeam Mapping Wiki Welcome to The StreamTeam Mapping Wiki, we are dedicated to the mapping done by a Youtuber known as CalmDownLevelup! This wiki documents the the wars, nations, events, and people of the StreamTeam Mapping Universe. Home of Streamteam: CDLU Season 5 Season 5 is on a completely different planet/map than seasons 1-4. S5 is taking place during the primitive tech level, then as time goes on, the world will progress through time. You can find the page for the list of S5 mapping sessions here: Season 5 Mapping Sessions Feel free to add you country when you make it! List of Nations: * Confederation of Independent States * Kingdom of Caelum * Kingdom of Sparoxia * United Kingdom of Soltalia * Kingdom of Construction * Czardom of Princeton * Appliance Alliance * Kador * Republic of Milfs * Order of the Dammed Sky * Wonderbread (Dead: Stream 1 - Stream 3) * Belgian Confederation (illegal name) * Honk Honk Kingdom (Dead: Stream 1 - Stream 3) * Revolutionary Top Kek * Republic of Underwoodia * House Eyrie * Republic of Prustataryan * The BOI * Aryan Africa * Shrekistan (Dead: Stream 1 - Stream 2, exists as an AI nation: Stream 3 - Stream 4) * Rokurokubi Daimyo * Tengu Daimyo * Khanate of Zriat * Red Skull * The Archdom * Supremeus Tyroneus * Gibba * United Neutral Island * Redacted * Norscan * Sneeland * /Pol/ * Panos * Kingdom of Kamelicia * Kingdom of Bone Scavengers * Holy Bolgaruan Empire (Became Charzarkia in Stream 4) * Chum (Now an AI nation) * Apemerica * Gran Columbia List of AI Nations * Bread Republic * Caelum Heretics (Dead: Stream 1 - Stream 4) * Rogue Microwaves * Krusty Crab * Gran Venezuala * PeePee Apes * Builders * Cougars * Sofia Nationalists * Lake Panos (Became the Boomerzone in Stream 4) * Southern Bone Scavengers * Eastern Sneeland * Trotsky * Hidden * Kalmar * Microsoft * Northern Zriat * Roku Rebels * Blue Skulls * Ice Skulls Season 4 Season 4 is also believed to be an alternate reality by some people. However it did introduce new mechanics to the game like more resources. S4 took place in a future space age when nations gained the ability to travel to different planets and other star systems. Some participates argued that space wasn't needed and that it over complicated things. They also argue that it put a large burden on CDLU, which is largely why S4 ended so abruptly. List of Nations: * Greater Theocratic Kingdom of Wheat * Kingdom of Gorkha * The C.S.A. * The Northern Order * United Federation of Dronia Season 3 Some people believe that Season 3 is in an alternate reality to seasons 1 and 2. Season 3 was the last season to use the voting system. It was also the last season to be publicly streamed on CDLU's YouTube channel. S3's tech level was based on the irl medieval/middle ages era. List of Nations: Feel free to add your country when you make it! * Black Dragon Imperium * Republic of Dronia * Union of Benistan * Kingdom of Memeli * Three Stars of Monika (Dronia, Persia, and Neko) Season 2 Season 2 continued about 20 years after the end of World War 1 in Season 1. Some call it the second best season behind Season 1. S2's tech level was based on the irl WW2/mid 20th century. List of Nations: * Astropolis * Jihadi Emirates * Greater Monikist - Mia Union (GMMU) * Republic of Benistan * The Order (Rin) * Theocratic Empire of High Tech BDSM * Doggostan * BLM SSR * Memelordia * Carthage * Vermont * Byzantium * Kek Empire * Communist Theocracy of Waluigi * Waifustan * Monikist Persian Night Clubs * Neo FUP * Fadedtium * Atlantis * Drake Bellistan * Scottish Fascists * BCHLOSCR * Draconia * Dronian Republic * Jeffland * ctrl z * Hugonia * Tim's Enchanted Land * Greater Derata * Greater Tidepotland * Selikia Movement * Putin's Island * Aristopazia * The Prussian Empire Wars You can find the page for the list of wars that have happened here: Wars Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Scottish Fascists